<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Kisser by hubbleimage13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879934">Good Kisser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/pseuds/hubbleimage13'>hubbleimage13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Echo - Freeform, Gossip, Guy Talk, comparing notes, post-episode 2x12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/pseuds/hubbleimage13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Added scene from seasons 2 episode 12 (Crash Into Me) Max, Kyle, and Diego meet at the Wild Pony and conversation drifts to talking about Liz's sexual talents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Evans &amp; Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Kisser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beginning scene from tv episode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Liz’s way out of hers and Max’s shared house, Max lists off his plans for the day, which include spending time with Kyle. “You and Kyle are friends?” Liz adds shocked. Max only responds with a huff of air. “What? After you two investigate, you can grab a beer with Diego and compare notes,” she deadpans. </p><p>With a sparkle in his eye, Max counters, “Yeah I don’t think they drink beer, it’s not keto.” </p><p>In awe that Max knows so much about her exes, Liz pats her heart before walk towards the door. Before she reaches the door, Liz backtracks and cozies up under Max’s chin and leans in for a chaste kiss. Drawing back an inch, she says with a sexy undertone to her voice, “Don’t reveal too many secrets,” and turns around to walk back out the door with an extra sway in her walk. Max is a goner for sure. </p><p>Later that evening after investigating with Kyle, they are actually on their way to the Wild Pony to meet up with Diego. Max doesn’t plan to reveal secrets to them, but if he learns some of Liz’s secrets, he wouldn’t mind; that’s really just a side quest though, he wants to become friends with these men. They are pretty incredible: a doctor and a scientist. They would make a powerful trio. </p><p>Max and Kyle eventually arrive at the bar and walk in to meet Diego sitting a booth away from the main door. When the two get to the table, the men exchange handshakes and shoulder pats. “What do y’all want to drink? I’ll grab the first round.”</p><p>“I’ll take a whiskey on the rocks. Thanks,” Kyle asks for and Diego seconds the order. Max comes back to the booth and hands out the two glasses of whiskey keeping the beer for himself; not quite in the mood for a whiskey, yet. </p><p>Despite what many people believe, “Guy Time” carries on quite similarly like “Girl Time”. It is full of gossip, but not right of the cuff. The trio start with something simple, talking about sports, “My team is better than yours!” “No, it’s not! They’ll crush you next weekend!” Blah blah blah. Real (stereotypical) manly men. After a crash behind the bar distracts them, they shift topics to career. Max shares a couple stories from his previous job as a police officer, Kyle shares a couple stories from shifts at the hospital, and Diego shares a couple stories from the lab. </p><p>Throughout the night, the radio had been playing music. Not too loud, but loud enough to be heard even over the room full of conversations. One song during Diego’s stories caught Max’s attention. <em>Good Kisser</em> by Lake Street Drive. The opening line takes him back to earlier that morning and his conversation with Liz: </p><p>If you’re going to tell them everything, tell ‘em I’m a good kisser.</p><p>By now, each man has had a couple rounds of drinks, so they’re feeling loose and relaxed. Diego’s last story provides a great segway to talk about Liz with her exes. “Speaking of working in labs, can you guess how Liz reacted to hearing I was hanging out with you today, Kyle?” Max says looking from man to man. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure she was ecstatic about it.” Kyle responds with a laugh. </p><p>“Exactly, she said, and I quote ‘You and Kyle are friends? After you two investigate, you can grab a beer with Diego and compare notes’” Max says with clear mockery in his voice, high pitched and everything. “And I told her, “babe, they don’t drink beer,” he adds pointing to their glasses. The table all laughs in response to the short story. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think Liz from a couple years ago would’ve liked me calling up her exes to talk about her,” Diego says, “But what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” </p><p>“I disagree! In high school, Liz didn’t care when I talked about her with my boys. As long as I didn’t talk to somebody…” Kyle retorts and says the last sentence jokingly while side eyeing Max. The table laughs again. </p><p>“So, what is the history here?” Diego asks genuinely while pointing between the other two men. </p><p>Max speaks up first, “I’ve had a crush on Liz since middle school, but only started dating her after she came back to Roswell this year.”</p><p>Kyle adds, “I dated her in high school, and we hooked up a couple times when she came back.” </p><p>“Towards the end of senior year, Liz and I planned to run away and go on a road trip together, but life happened, and she left. Never looked back.”</p><p>“Okay, I see now. Yeah, I met her years and years later at a lab, and we just seemed to hit it off right away.” Diego says concluding the timeline. </p><p>“Okay, but really, has she always been great at sex? Because she is just, wow,” Max asks looking from Kyle to Diego, both of them laughing. </p><p>“So, we’re going there huh? Okay. I mean in high school, was anyone really <em>good</em>? That being said, yeah Liz was pretty fucking good. Like somehow having sex was natural with her. We didn’t do it a lot because she was so focused on school, but I wish we had. And hooking up when she came back really only solidified that. She only got better with time; a nice fine wine.” The three men clink their glasses; Max had switched to whiskey the last round. </p><p>For a second, Diego’s eyes glaze over remembering his nights, and sometimes days, with Liz Ortecho. Damn. Snapping out of his haze, Diego asks, “Have you had the privilege of receiving a blowjob from her? I think she could kill a man with that mouth/hand combination. It’s out of this world.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Absolutely. That thing she does with her thumb and that tongue.” Max closes his eyes thinking back; he gets a little hard too, but it soon goes away after opening them again. </p><p>“What?! No! I have not had a blowjob from her. Wow. I missed out. Kinda upset about that. No offense, Max.” Kyle said feeling a little embarrassed after that last statement fell out of his mouth. </p><p>“Hey, no problem bud. I’d feel left out too,” Max laughs at how he really rubbed that fact in Kyle’s face. “But really, Liz is fucking amazing.” There aren’t enough words to describe her, so Max settles with that. </p><p>After a few more notes are shared around the table, the men decide to call it a night. Max offers to drop everyone off at their respective homes since he’s the least drunk and can confidently drive safely. He’ll bring Diego back to the bar tomorrow to pick up his car; not a problem. </p><p>After dropping the boys off, Max is finally able to go home to his incredibly talented and sexy girlfriend that he finds laying on the couch fast asleep. Max walks over and bends down to place a gentle kiss to her forehead. Seeing she didn’t stir, he goes into their room to change clothes and get ready to sleep. Once he’s ready, he goes back into the living room to retrieve his girlfriend. </p><p>“Liz, baby, gotta wake up a little,” Max whispers into her ear.  She barely moves at his attempts. He settles on scooping her into his arms against his bare chest to carry her bridal style into the bedroom. Max places Liz onto her side of the mattress and covers hers with the sheet and blanket. She looks so peaceful. Before he gets into bed on his side, he places another kiss on her forehead and caresses her cheek. “I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a story idea between Liz and Evil Max; it would be dark and twisty rated Explicit. Leave a comment, let me know what you think. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>